Just a Matter of Fate
by pepperlandgrl
Summary: It's a Dean Ambrose one shot. what else do i have to say? :)


Hey! Back with another wrestling one-shot but I'm going back to romance. All these people own themselves though if I could I would totally love to have them as my own. ;) The only one I own is my OC for this one-shot. I would like to acknowledge the author blackhawkschiq9 for giving me the idea of doing research to make sure this story is as real as it could get. I indeed did do research and I would very much like to thank her for the advice. She is a great author and hopefully you guys can check her out if you love CM Punk like me, though this is a Dean Ambrose one-shot. :D Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it! BYE! C:

* * *

When the announcement that the show was over, the cameras were shut off and the people flooded out of the arena. The crew had finished taping another episode of Smackdown, though they tape it on Tuesdays, the same day as Main Event, the show is still shown on Fridays.

Walking down the halls of the huge backstage area, Ashley Sims, a medical assistant there for WWE, was tired and glad to be heading back to her car to head to the nearest hotel. But her thoughts were thrown out the door when one of her supervisors walked up to her.

"Ashley! Glad I caught you." He said looking as tired as her. "I need you to go and wrap up Ambrose again. His bandages came off during the match."

"Aw what! But I was gonna head out." she tells him annoyed but slightly nervous. She had had the biggest crush on Dean Ambrose ever since she had begun working there. She had talked to him a couple of times and they got along very well, you could go as far as call them friends, but every time she did see or talk to him, she would immediately get nervous and say something stupid though Ambrose found it funny and brushed it off as her joking around.

Now one of her bosses wanted her to go up to him, tell him she had to bandage his shoulder, and go into the medical room with him alone. She was screwed. Her thoughts then drifted back to the man in front of her when she heard him speak again.

"I know you were. But Hunter wants to see me and you're the only person I could find fast enough. Sorry." He says sighing.

"Oh alright. I'll do it. Where is he?" she asks him feeling her nervousness grow.

"He's already in the medical room. Thanks so much Ashley and I really am sorry." He says while looking relived and began to walk off.

"It's alright. Goodnight." she says back. She then walks off to the medical room.

As she opens the door to the medical room, she looks inside and her eyes widen and her face heats up.

'_Oh God, he isn't wearing a shirt.'_ The thought goes through her head but knowing she had to get this very awkward situation over with, she steps inside.

At the sound of her footsteps and the door opening and closing, Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose turns and looks up to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Jon smiles and stands up, becoming taller than her by a couple of inches.

"Hey! When they said that a doctor would come in in a couple of minutes I didn't think it would be you. I thought you would have been gone by now." He says to her still smiling while never breaking eye contact. God did he love looking at her eyes.

"Yeah well, one of my supervisors caught me before I could leave and dumped you on me." She says back to him, a smirk on her face while staring into Jon's electric blue eyes, her heart beating at 100 miles per hour.

Jon pretended to look hurt at what she said and she laughed. Her eyes wander to his bare chest as her face continues to burn. She looks back up and raises an eyebrow in question.

"What happened to your shirt? Didn't you have one on before your match with Orton?" she asks.

"Oh! Rollins ripped it off during the match or really after the match." He tells her his smile becoming devious. She nods at him and continues to smirk at him while she motions for him to sit back down on the bench behind him.

He sits down while she goes and gets the bandages from one of the cabinets, Ambrose never taking his eyes of her. She returns to him, bandages in hand, and sits down next to him as she begins to wrap up his shoulder. He stares down at her, noticing the blush placed firmly on her cheeks and his smile widens liking the thought of being able to be the one to make her react like she is. Ashley feels his eyes on her and she glances up, meeting his eyes for about a second before quickly looking back down at her work blushing ten times harder much to Jon's pleasure.

Finally wanting him to stop staring at her, knowing she was blushing, she asks him, "Why are you staring at me? Something wrong?"

"No." he answers her. "Nothing's wrong. Why are _you _blushing so much?"

'_Shit.'_ She thinks to herself. _'How do I get myself out of this?'_

"Hello? You still with me?" Jon's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, just lost in thought for a minute there." she says hoping he'd drop the question that would most likely expose her feelings.

"Uh huh. I, uh, asked you a question. Remember?" Jon says. Ashley sighs and looks back up at him to find him looking smug and a smirk firmly planted on his face. Ashley frowns playfully and answers him.

"Yeah, I remember. But no way am I gonna tell you with that smirk on your face." Ashley says satisfied that once she did, the smirk and smug expression quickly disappeared.

"Fine!" he groans, "But come on, answer the question. And no lies." Jon adds at the end.

'_I might as well come clean now. He's going to find out eventually if I keep acting like this, which I probably will'. _ She thinks. She didn't want to tell him but what could she do? He was pressing the question and she was a terrible liar. She takes a deep breath and finally answers his question.

"I… I like you. Well, you know I like you but I mean more than just a friend. Ever since we met. God I sound like a kid. Anyway, I'm done; I hope you'll be able to keep these on longer than last time." she says in one breath, not looking at Jon. She quickly gets up, puts away the bandages and begins to walk out when Jon's hand reaches out and catches her wrist in time. Surprised, she slowly turns around to face him.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easy right after you tell me something like that." Jon says to her, firmly holding her wrist as for her not to leave but not tight enough to hurt her.

Ashley looks from her held wrist to the man in front of her, Dean Ambrose. She sighs and says to him, "What now? I already embarrassed myself by telling you my _'feelings'_, what else? Are you going to laugh and tell me how silly I sounded and how you're sorry but you would never feel that way for me? 'Cause if you are, just do it fast." She says looking at her feet, waiting for his laughter.

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that?" Jon says. Ashley's head shoots up and stares at him in shock. Jon smiles at her reaction and steps closer to her. "I would just sound and look like a fucking bastard, wouldn't I? Besides, why would I say I 'don't feel anything for you' if it isn't true?" he says. Ashley's face then shone realization and she looked up at Jon.

"I… Y… You… You like me back?!" she exclaims surprised, stuttering on her own words. Jon laughs at her and nods back, with a look on his face saying 'Wasn't it obvious?'

Ashley smiles and nearly makes Jon fall to the ground when she spontaneously jumps and wraps her arms around his neck and connects her lips with his.

"Mmph!" is all that came out of Jon's mouth at the sudden kiss and it took all of his balance to keep from falling back. His eyes widen and his face flares up but manages to snap his mind back and wrap his arms around Ashley's waist, his eyes slowly closing, as he kissed her back fiercely.

When the need to breathe overcame them, they separated, both out of breath and flushed. They stared at each other for a minute before both of them breaking out in laughter.

"Well, that was interesting." Jon says still chuckling. "Not that I don't like interesting things." Ashley giggles while laying her head on Jon's good shoulder.

"I don't think I would mind it that much if we did that all the time." Jon tells her, making Ashley giggle even harder. "Hey there's going to be a baseball game on in twenty minutes, though I forgot who's playin'. Wanna come with me back to my hotel room to watch it?"

Ashley looks up at him and sees him wiggling his eyebrows seductively. She smiles and says, "Sure. But this better not be some trick to get me into bed with you. I 'm definitely not ready for that." She tells him, suspicious.

"What! No way!" Jon says pretending to look offended, "Who do you take me for? Some sex crazed psycho!" he finishes making Ashley laugh.

Jon then wraps his arm around his new beautiful girlfriend's waist and they both head out to his car outside and to his hotel room.


End file.
